yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mari Kenshin/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. * My name is Mai, Mai Shinozaki! * When is your birthday? * It's April 27! * Your blood type? * O! * Please tell us your three sizes? * what do you mean three sizes?? * Tell us about your family composition. * I live with my parents, and my older brother Haruko! * What's your occupation? * I'm a student, I go to Akademi high * Your favorite food? * Ice cream * Favorite animal? * I like bunnies! they're soooo cute! * Favorite subject? * My favorite subject is science! we get to learn about the world and it's habitats which is really cool * Dislike subject? * I hate math.. * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? * ... * Do you enjoy school? * Yeah! it's fun! * Are you in any school clubs? * Yeah! I'm currently in the gardening club! * What's your motto? * Always be kind to others unless they're just way too mean! * Your special skill? * Gardening! I love flowers! * Tell us about your treasure? * My orchid garden! * Describe yourself in a single word? * well, I think I'm a nice person.. * Your forte? * Not sure.. * Your shortcomings? * When my plants die, it's sad really.. * Places in your memories? * Going to the amusement park with Haruko! * What is your favorite drink? * strawberry juice! * How good can you swim? * pretty good actually * Your timing in 50-meter race? * You think I actually keep track of that?? * Your hobby or obsession? * Taking care of flowers! * Disliked food? * I ate marshmallows.. that stuff is all mushy and just... eugh.. * Anything you want most currently? * To care for my flowers! * Afraid of heights? * Yeah... * Dislike thunder? * This may sound weird but I kinda like it! * Rainy or sunny? * Rainy, the sound of rain is very relaxing.. plus it waters my plants! * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * I use a mechanical pencil * What do you eat for breakfast? * eggs and bacey! * Do you believe in ghosts? * Not really.. * Can you play any musical instruments? * Well.. I asked Haruko once if he could teach me but failed.. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Outdoor! * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * I have quarrels with my brother sometimes but we eventually get over it... * Do you have a cellphone? * well of course! * How long is your commute to school? * 6 minutes! * Do you have more friends than most? * Eh, I have a few! * Your favorite sports? * Don't really have one.. * How good can you cook? * I mean, I can cook pretty well * Favorite colors? * Yellow and green * Anything you can never forgive? * I don't know... * How tall are you? * 5'3! * Shoe size? * Don't really know to be honest.. I really just put on anything that fits * Your dreams? * hmmm * Do you have any marriage desires? * ... * Do you dislike hot drinks? * No.. * Do you like bitter coffee? * It tastes disgusting, no. * Bed time? * 10:00 PM! * Wake up time? ''' * 6 AM!. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Bed * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * eh,... * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * I suck at that myself.. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * chilled! * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * left! * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * My orchids blossomed! * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * My sunflower died.. * What's the name of your school anthem? * Do we have an anthem? * What's your favorite flower? * Orchid! * What's your favorite saying? * Treat others the way you want to be treated! * What's your favorite four kanji phrase? * Don't have one * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * flowers~! * And summer? * Hot weather.. * What about fall? * dead leaves falling.. * And then the winter? * Very cold.. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * In the future to see how I'm doing * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * Short stories * What's your allowance? * I get 20 dollars per week, a little to much if you ask me.. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * ... * What are your hobbies? * gardening! * Tell us your weight. * I'd rather not * What are you capable of? * what do you mean?? * What do you wear when you go to bed? * I wear my sunflower patterned pajamas! * Has anyone ever asked you out? * *blushes* w-what kind of question is that.. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * I rather not think about that.. * Tell us about your daily routine. * it's pretty messy * What is something you always carry with you? * I always carry around my books and my phone * Western food? Japanese food? * Japanese, Ive never actually tried western food so... * How do you commute to school? * I just walk there with my brother, our houas isn't to far away * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * I bryay my teeth of course * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * I brush my teeth, and check my phone * Where are you living right now? * Um.. in my house, duh * What kind of place is it? * It's pretty nice actually * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * Hmm.. not much * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * My plants dying.. * Do you like roller coasters? * Yeah!! They're awesome!! * How's your eyesight? * Its perfectly good * What's your favorite holiday? * christmas! * What job do you have in school? * I dont really have a job.. unless caring for the flowers count.. * What do you do in your free time? * I take care of my garden or sometimes I guess I just watch tv or something * How long do you study every day? * about an hour or two * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * my best friend Shuziko! * What do you do on the weekends? * I eother stay in the house watching a movie, or I stay out ti care for my garden * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Im not sure how to answer that.. * Are the school rules really strict? * Hmm, not to strict * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * Whafever I feel like having that day * How many friends do you have? * Eh.. a good amount I guess * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Not really * Are you interested in any actors? * Uh.. no.. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? * It was fun I guess Category:CelloJay's OCs Category:100 Questions